Consequences of Betrayal
by Reconzilla117
Summary: Ganondorf foolishly thought he could overpower Zavallus. Now, the Demon King will pay the price for his treachery. And this time, there will be no escape from the arms of death.


**Helloooooooooooooo my friends! Here is the one shot based off of Sinister Alliance!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Zelda, only my OCs.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_**Palace of Chaos**_

_**One Year Ago**_

_Ganondorf followed Zavallus out of the throne room chamber and into the hallways. The Demon King was smiling inwardly. He could already envision himself wielding the Triforce, ruling over the people of Hyrule, The Hero, the Princess, and even the God of Chaos bowing to him. Oh, how glorious it will be!_

_Their walk throughout the palace ended when they entered a much larger chamber. Ganondorf stopped on his tracks. In the center of the chamber, was a large, extremely long chamber with various foods placed on it, ranging from vegetables to cooked meat. "What, what is all this?" Ganondorf demanded._

"_Did I say let us begin our preparations?" Zavallus asked rhetorically. "I meant let us feast. After all, you must be hungry after your near defeat at the hands of Link."_

_Ganondorf scowled at him. "Do you mean to tell me you were watching?"_

_The God of Chaos smiled sinisterly. "I was." He replied simply. "Take a seat, and we shall begin the feast."_

_The Demon King took a seat at the opposite end of the table. Two servants came in, both of them holding a glass of fine wine in their hands. One of the servants gave one wine glass to Zavallus, and the other to Ganondorf._

_The God of Chaos raised his wine glass into the air. "To our new alliance."_

_The Demong King followed suite, putting on his best fake smile. "To victory."_

_The two malevolent beings sipped their glasses and feasted on the table's contents. After the feast, Zavallus had a servant show Ganondorf to the quarters that has been set up for him. When it was just him in the chamber, Zavallus summoned his most loyal follower and right hand. "Verania."_

_The woman in question emerged out of thin air. "Yes, my lord?" She said in a tone laced with heavy respect. _

_Zavallus stood up and faced her. "I have an assignment for you. I want you to keep a close eye on Ganondorf. Monitor his activities, and be discreet about it."_

"_You suspect him already?" Verania queried, not at all surprised._

"_I would be a fool not to suspect his true motives." Zavallus replied. "He always has a hidden agenda in everything he does, especially when it has to do with the Triforce. Plus, I know him better than anyone."_

"_Surely, he can't be that stupid. I know he's powerful, but his power comes nowhere close to rivaling your own." Verania reasoned._

"_Ganondorf has a tendency of overestimating himself." Zavallus began. "Whenever he believes victory is within his grasp that is when his arrogance hinders him from thinking rationally. That is why he always trips at the finish line in his quest to obtain the other two pieces of the Triforce from Link and Zelda." He continued. "In his current state, yes, his power pales in comparison to my own. But as I said, his arrogance will at some point delude himself into thinking he can best me. And I would prefer not to deal with the annoyance and waste my time."_

"_And if and when I learn he is plotting against us?" Verania asked. Being a Sorceress, she is itching to test her magic against a strong opponent that isn't the one in front of her, recalling her sparring sessions with Zavallus._

"_Report it to me at once, and do not take any action against him. I will handle that part myself." Zavallus instructed and Verania nodded. "However, a part of me is hoping Ganondorf is stupid enough to turn on us."_

"_You do, my liege?" Verania inquired curiously._

_Zavallus smiled darkly as he reached behind him and lifted the wine glass from the table. "As a matter of fact, I am counting on it, my dear Verania. Because I will take great pleasure in ending his existence and claim his piece of the Triforce for myself." He then clenched his fist, crushing the wine glass into pieces, and the sounds of broken glass falling to the floor echoed harshly off the chamber walls. Ganondorf is not the only one skilled in the art of deception._

_**Present**_

Ganondorf walked toward the large doors leading into the throne room chamber. He was in his private quarters, figuring out a way to overpower Zavallus when a servant knocked on his chamber doors, informing him that Zavallus wished to speak with him immediately. Ganondorf didn't take lightly to be being summoned, for it was usually the other way around.

Ganondorf pushed the doors open and instantly spotted Zavallus sitting on his throne, Verania on his left side. "You summoned me, Zavallus?" The Demong King asked, a hint of anger in his voice.

The God of Chaos chuckled. "Summoned?" He repeated. "I merely wish to inform you of recent revelations."

Ganondorf crossed his arms. "What revelations?"

"As you are well aware, Verania's gift in sorcery makes her an ideal spy. She has been monitoring our enemy's activities for the past year by disguising herself as a member of the Hyrule Royal Council." Zavallus explained.

"Recently, I have uncovered something most… unsettling." Verania stated, mentally smirking.

Ganondorf seemed bored. "Really, and what might that just be?"

"You." Without warning, Zavallus raised his right hand and began to magically choke Ganondorf, levitating the Demon King into the air as he made choking sounds.

Zavallus then waved his hand and sent Ganondorf crashing into a metal pillar. The Demon King slammed hard into it, collapsing to the floor as intense pain reverberated throughout his entire body. He was about to get up when a metal boot stomped down on his left hand, causing Ganondorf to yell in pain. Growling, he looked up at Zavallus, then sneered "What do you-"

"Do not take me for an idiot, Ganondorf." Zavallus cut him off fiercely. "I am aware of your transgressions."

Ganondorf's eyes widened in shock. He knows? But how? Ganondorf had taken extra steps into making sure his tracks were well covered, leaving not even the faintest hint of evidence behind. "How?" He demanded, hissing through the pain.

Zavallus grinned ravenously. "Not only did I have Verania watch over you, but this is MY palace. Nothing happens here without my knowledge. As cunning and clever as you can be, Ganondorf, you ultimately failed at hiding what you have been doing behind my back. Honestly, I'm disappointed."

Ganondorf's shocked expression morphed into one of pure anger. "So you knew since the start. If you've known all this time, why didn't you do anything sooner?"

"I wanted you to think I was oblivious. It makes this moment so much more satisfying." Zavallus answered, his malicious grin widening as he leaned down. "Before I take you to Hyrule Castle, I have something I wish to confess."

Zavallus leaned down further with a dark, menacing, and cold glare on his face, his reptilian like eyes boring into Ganondorf's own eyes. "I've always hated you. Your arrogance and delusions in thinking you can become what I am are the main cause for that. I've always taken amusement in watching you fail again and again over the centuries, each defeat humored me more than the last." He paused to relish in the anger radiating off the Demon King. "You may cause great suffering to those who are caught in your path, but the one you cause the most suffering to, Ganondorf… is yourself. You torment yourself in thinking you will achieve your goal, only to be defeated by the two you hate the most." Zavallus paused again, taking in satisfaction seeing Ganondorf's increasing anger. "You will die knowing that I gave you peace. You will die knowing that I ended your torment. And above all, you will die knowing that I will succeed at what you never could. I claim the Triforce and use its power to plunge not just Hyrule, but the entire world into complete and total chaos."

Zavallus snapped his fingers, transporting himself, Ganondorf, and Verania to a different part of the palace in puffs of black smoke.

When the smoke evaporated, Ganondorf found himself outside. It appeared to be a massive courtyard, but upon further inspection, the area was circular, with stands placed all around. Ganondorf came to realize this area is some sort of gladiatorial arena. He then spotted a platform with two large, red, metal seats. Mostly likely where Zavallus and Verania sit. Speaking of which, the Sorceress was sitting in the left seat, legs crossed, smirk on her face.

Ganondorf looked to the other side and saw Zavallus, armed with his Blades of Anarchy. "What is the meaning of this?! This is not Hyrule Castle!" The Demon King shouted angrily.

"How observant of you." The God of Chaos commented sarcastically. "I decided to give you a fighting chance before I take you to Hyrule Castle." Zavallus then assumed a fighting stance.

Ganondorf glowered at him before raising his right hand, and the Triforce of Power glowed. "I spent far too long. I will claim what belongs to me. I WILL NOT LET ANYONE STAND IN MY WAY! NOT EVEN YOU, ZAVALLUS!"

The Demon King's piece of the Triforce glowed brightly, then his form became black before shifting, increasing his size until he took on his alternate form. A monstrous boar with a leonine appearance, with an orange mane and claws.

Dark Beast Ganon.

However, to Ganon's confusion, Zavallus started to cackle. The god's weapons disappeared in bursts of flames, and his eyes locked onto his opponent. "You want to play this game, then? Very well."

A massive black cloud engulfed Zavallus, catching Ganon by surprise. Soon enough, a deep, beastly rumble could be heard from within the cloud. The cloud then dissipated, and Ganon stared with horrified wide eyes.

Zavallus' new form was one of a reptilian beast that once walked the earth millions of years ago. Standing tall and mighty on two muscular legs with three blood red clawed toes on each foot, and two large, golden spikes protruding out of the thighs. Black scaly skin with blood red stripes. The horns present in Zavallus' humanoid from were also featured in his beast form, increased in size, sticking out of the top of his head. More golden spikes protruded out from the tip of his nose down to the tip of the tail. The spikes on his back were the largest, and said tail's end was a spiked mace ball. A large maw filled with moon white razor sharp teeth supported by powerful jaws. His eyes glowed red, and lastly, he had two short arms, both of them having two blood red clawed fingers.

The Chaotic Dinosaur, Zavall.

Ganon got over his paralyzed state of fear and roared, before charging forward. Zavall unleashed his own thundering roar and charged as well. The ground trembled with every heavy step the two beasts took. Zavall struck first, slamming his large head into Ganon's side, sending the smaller beast crashing across the arena. Zavall unleashed another roar and bolted for Ganon, opening his jaws as wide as he could. Ganon rolled out of the way and Zavall snapped his jaws at the air instead. Ganon flipped himself on all fours and darted forward, aiming to ram his tusks into the larger beast. Zavall realized what Ganon intended so the Chaotic Dinosaur leapt out of the way, causing a quake with his landing. Ganon skidded to a halt and quickly turned himself around. The Dark Beast roared and charged again, Zavall following suite. Ganon thrusted his head upward, smacking Zavall underneath his head. The Chaotic Dinosaur stumbled back, and Ganon took advantage of this and rammed into Zavall, knocking the larger beast onto the ground. Eagerness overtaking him, Ganon lunged forward, his tusks aimed to pierce Zavall in the stomach. But the Chaotic Dinosaur kicked the Dark Beast away before scrambling to get up. Zavall then swiped his tail, and the spiked mace ball at the end smacked Ganon in the face and sent the smaller beast crashing across the arena again. Ganon attempted to stand, but couldn't. The pain he was feeling in his face was next to unbearable. He could the feel the ground shake as Zavall came closer and closer. Growling, the Chaotic Dinosaur opened his jaws and they enclosed themselves around Ganon and effortlessly lifted the Dark Beast off the ground. Zavall then slammed Ganon back down, before dragging the smaller beast across the ground. Zavall then opened his jaws, allowing Ganon to soar into the air before crashing into a pillar, making the whole area shake.

From her seat, Verania watched the fight with excitement. This was so much more thrilling then the usual gladiatorial matches she and Zavallus are accustomed to spectating. It was a clash of two powerful beasts of epic proportions.

Zavall sneered, pleased with the wounds he had inflicted on Ganon. Growling, the Chaotic Dinosaur moved forward, but stopped when a glow outlined Ganon. Slowly, the teeth marks around the Dark Beast's throat and neck healed, then he stood up with a bellowing roar, signaling that he was ready for round two.

Zavall's reptilian lips curled into what appeared to be a smile. So, the arrogant fool wasn't ready to go down yet? Good. Zavall took a few steps back before lowering his body. He then leapt impressively into the air, despite his size. Ganon was caught by surprise and had only registered what was going on when the Chaotic Dinosaur was suddenly on top of him. Zavall's clawed toes then dug into Ganon's side, causing the smaller beast to roar in pain and thrash about wildly. Zavall's jaws opened up, intending to sink his teeth into Ganon, but the Dark Beast managed roll free from the Chaotic Dinosaur, causing the larger beast to once again bite into the air. Ganon ran to the left and disappeared into a portal. Zavall looked around, ready for Ganon to come stampeding out from any direction. In preparation, smoke and even hints of flames began to emanate from Zavall's maw. A portal opened behind him, and sounds of large and rushed footsteps pierced into the air. Zavall whirled around, opened his jaws, and unleashed a continuous burst of fire at the charging Dark Beast. Ganon was caught by surprise and could do nothing as the flames hit him dead on. Ganon roared in pain as the flames burned into him. Zavall did not let up on his fiery assault. No, instead, the flames intensified. After a minute, Zavall diminished the fire and looked at his work.

Ganondorf had reverted to his humanoid form. He was on his knees, breathing and panting heavily. Cuts and bruises littered his face, parts of his armor were missing, and some of his flesh had been seared. Zavallus shifted back into humanoid form himself and approached the defeated Demon King with a menacing grin. The God of Chaos gripped Ganondorf by the throat and forced him to make eye contact. "And now for the main event." Zavallus declared maliciously before snapping his fingers, once again teleporting himself, Ganondorf, and Verania to a different location. This time? The Hyrule Castle.

* * *

_**Hyrule Castle Ballroom**_

A special event was taking place in the ballroom of Hyrule Castle, the Dawning of Summer Festival. Nobles and commoners alike were invited to attend, as well as the Zoras and the Gorons. It first started off with a dance between the Hero Link and Princess Zelda. Of course, the nobles and those of royalty gave disapproving and disdainful looks, believing a commoner was not worthy of having the privilege of dancing with the Princess, but they kept their comments to themselves, for now anyway.

The festival had ran its course peacefully, until the near end. Zelda was introducing Link to one of the friendlier nobles, Sir Nick Steeling, when their Triforces began to glow. Instantly, the Hero and the Princess looked at each other in alarm. The Triforce only does that when-

Black smoke appeared in the middle of the ballroom, causing citizens to gasp in surprise and guards to draw their weapons. When the smoke evaporated, Link and Zelda stared with horrified wide eyes, and the people gasped louder.

Zavallus was gripping a badly wounded Ganondorf by the throat, one of his Blades of Anarchy in his other hand. Verania stood by his side, eyeing the guards coldly. "Greetings, citizens of Hyrule. I do hope you are enjoying yourselves this evening." The God of Chaos said casually.

Some of the guards charged forward, but were knocked back by a powerful wave of magic, courtesy of Verania, cries of horror from those who had attended. "Anyone else want to be stupid?" The Dark Sorceress hissed dangerously, her eyes roaming about the crowd, searching for any other signs of hostility.

"Restrain yourself, Verania. Do not forget why we are here." Zavallus scolded.

"I apologize, Lord Zavallus." Verania quickly said.

Zelda mentally gasped. Zavallus? Is that the name she had used? She was praying she had misheard. But the one holding Ganondorf by the throat matched the description of the God of Chaos. Black and red armor, horns protruding out of his head, golden chains around his forearms.

"If I could have your attention, I shan't be long." Zavallus said. "You are all very well aware of who this is." He shook Ganondorf's neck. "You see, a year ago, Ganondorf here was defeated by your beloved Hero and Princess." He gestured to Link and Zelda. "Growing tired of failure, he sought me out for assistance. For the past year, we have been plotting, and within the same time period, Ganondorf has made the foolish choice of ignoring my warning of what would happen if he betrayed me. And now, he will pay the price for it."

Faster than any could blink, Zavallus plunged his blade into Ganondorf's chest, earning cries of horror from the people. Ganondorf gurgled before coughing up blood, splattering onto the floor. Zavallus leaned down and hissed into the dying Demon King's ear. "You will not be escaping death this time." He then ripped the blade out of Ganondorf's chest, allowing him to fall to the floor, lifeless. Ganondorf, the Demon King, is no more.

"That will be all." Zavallus bowed mockingly before snapping his fingers, and he and Verania disappeared in puffs of black smoke. Link and Zelda looked at each other in horror. They have a new enemy to worry about.

* * *

_**Palace of Chaos**_

"So, how did it feel to end that fool's existence?" Verania asked Zavallus.

The God of Chaos smirked. "It was one of the most satisfying feats I have accomplished in my millennia long existence. However, as much as I would like to bask in glory, we cannot do it for long." Verania tilted her head. "Now that Link and Zelda know of our intentions, they will act accordingly."

"Not to mention we will have to adjust our own plans. Ganondorf did play an important part before I learned what he was truly planning." Verania added. It would be difficult to work around a plan that one played a major role in.

"Indeed." Zavallus nodded in agreement. "But, we can relish one thing though." He lifted his right hand, and an all too familiar symbol glowed on it.

The Triforce of Power.

Verania smiled darkly. "I see you have it."

Zavallus returned the dark smile. "I do." He purred, the Triforce glowed brighter.

"If I may ask, how did you retrieve it?" Verania asked.

"In the inevitable event Ganondorf chose to turn on us, I enchanted my blades with a power transference spell. When I stabbed Ganondorf back at the ballroom, the spell ran its course, transferring the Triforce over to me." Zavallus explained as he came closer to the Dark Sorceress. He wave his hand and a wine glass appeared in both of their hands. "Now, let us celebrate." He raised his glass into the air. "To Ganondorf's eternal torment in the Underworld."

Verania smiled evilly. "To our glorious victory." The two then clinked their glasses together and sipped their wine.

* * *

**Thank you for reading! Until next time, have an awesome day!**


End file.
